Love Murder
by Alois-Bipolar-Blonde
Summary: /"I-I'll always l-love you… Kaoru." And with that sentence, her heart stopped./ Hikaru loved Haruhi. Little did he know, so did Kaoru. Haruhi is dead, and when the gun is fired, the secret is revealed. Hikaru hates Kaoru. T for language and blood. If you don't like the twins fighting, don't read.
1. Not What I Thought

**Chapter 1**

~Hikaru~

I was trembling as Haruhi lay dying in my arms. Her blood coated my hands. Her eyes looked up at me. "I-I'll always l-love you… Kaoru." And with that sentence, her heart stopped.  
"K-Kaoru?" I squeaked.  
I heard an intake of breath behind me. I turned my head to see my mirror image.  
"Hikaru…" He started.  
"Save it." My eyes went cold.  
I brushed Haruhi's hair out of her dead eyes and kissed her forehead, one last time.  
I carefully lifted her in my arms and let my tears trickle across my face.  
Kaoru was watching me with huge eyes, "I'm sorry…"

…

~Kaoru~  
I heard the gunshot echo down the stairs, "Haruhi!"  
I tripped as I tried to run up the stairs.  
"HARUHI!" Hikaru's scream rang in my ears.  
"No…"  
I skidded to a halt as soon as I reached the top.  
Hikaru was leaning over Haruhi.  
"I-I'll always l-love you… Kaoru." I heard Haruhi say.  
I gasped.  
Hikaru turned to me.  
"Hikaru…" I started.  
"Save it." I felt a spear of ice shoot into my heart as Hikaru's eyes went cold.  
He took her up into his arms and buried his face in her neck.  
"I'm sorry." I said.  
…

~Hikaru~  
The funeral was in the rain.  
Haruhi's coffin was lifted onto the alter.  
I felt tears dripping down my face.  
Kaoru was in a suit across the aisle.  
I glared at him tearfully.  
He looked at me, regret clear in his eyes.  
_It's too late for that_.  
I turned back to the front. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him look sadly down.  
_Good. Blame yourself.  
_The priest said some things about Haruhi's life, and how brilliant she was.  
I looked down, and screamed.  
I felt all eyes on me.  
I screamed again.  
"SHE CAN'T BE GONE! SHE CAN'T! NO!" I broke down into sobs.  
I fell onto my side, not caring about the wet grass.  
"Haruhi!" Everyone heard my whimper.  
Kaoru peered at me.  
I leapt to my feet, "YOU TRAITOR!" I yelled, pointing at him.  
Hurt flashed across his face.  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!?"  
He reached out, "Hikaru, please—"  
"NO YOU FUCKING LIAR!" I screamed and ran out of the park.  
I heard footsteps running behind me.  
"Hikaru!" Kaoru called.  
I span around, "WHAT?!"  
"Y-you don't understand…" Kaoru got quieter.  
"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT?! THAT YOU SECRETLY HAD A RELATIONSHIP WITH THE MOST IMPORTANT PERSON IN MY LIFE?!" My yells were tearing at my throat now.  
Kaoru gasped. I realised what I had just said. _The most important person in my life_.  
Kaoru's tears splattered against the ground, "Fine then. If that's what she was to you, then I no longer want to be your brother."  
He turned around and walked back to the funeral.  
I growled, "I _NEVER WANTED _TO BE YOURS!"  
Kaoru looked over his shoulder. I saw his eyes. Horror mixed with pain and regret.  
"THIS IS _ALL YOUR FAULT_!"

…

~Kaoru~  
Pain tore through my chest again.  
_The most important person in my life_.  
I shoved the bathroom door open, knife tight in my hand.  
I ripped the knife through my arm.  
Blood splashed on the tiles.  
The pain was almost relieving.  
Hikaru was right, this was all my fault.  
Haruhi was dead.  
My vision blurred and I collapsed in my own blood.

…

**Okay, so that's the first chapter. It is pretty depressing... Please no flames! First properly sad fanfic!**


	2. Wish I Could Drown

**Chapter 2**

~Hikaru~

I threw stones into the river.  
Whenever I looked in the water, I saw his face.  
I smashed a stone into the reflection and growled.  
Then I took a deep breath and jumped off the bank, into the deep water.  
Bubbles swirled around me as I plunged deeper and deeper.  
The blackness welcomed me and my warped mind.  
Then I realised I couldn't breathe.  
**I could die**.  
I smiled.  
I let the sea take me under and hold me back from air.  
**I could die**.  
Then the realisation hit me. I thrashed around, trying to find the surface.  
My oxygen was running out.  
Finally my face broke the surface and I heaved in air.  
I felt tears streaming down my face.  
"NO!" I punched the water.  
**I could've died**.  
I could have left all this crap—my life.  
I paddled back over to the edge.  
My wet suit clung to my skin.  
I wiped wet hair out of my eyes and fell to the mud.  
"Why… Why…" I murmured.

…

~Kaoru~

I opened my eyes to a white room.  
Then I remembered that I had torn myself.  
I looked down at my arm and saw bandages wrapped all down it.  
I heard the beeping of a heart monitor and looked to my side.  
I was in a hospital room.  
Dammit.  
**I could've died**.  
I ripped the drip and other random tubes out of my arm and heaved myself to my feet.  
The room was dimly lit and a clipboard was sitting at the end of the bed.  
I picked it up.  
_Blood loss_…  
I shook my head and looked around for something to wear that wasn't a hospital gown.  
My eyes came across a tee and tracksuit pants. Better than nothing.  
I pulled them on and inched the door open.  
People swarmed the corridor.  
I shook my head and turned to the window.  
_Perfect_.  
I pushed it open and lowered myself onto the branch of a tree.  
The wind blew through the leaves and made me lose my balance.  
"Shit!" I yelped as I fell to a lower branch.  
I scraped at it with my hands for a grip.  
I finally caught a small knob on the wood and clung to it for dear life.  
Breathing heavily, I clambered up onto the branch.  
Then I edged to the trunk and climbed down.  
When my bare feet hit the grass, a chill buzzed up my spine.  
I shivered. It was really cold out here.  
I slowly made my way to the cemetery.  
Then I stopped at Haruhi's grave.  
"Why did you let me?" I quietly asked the dark grey stone.  
"You should've said no…"  
I heard footsteps approach me from behind.  
I turned around and saw Hikaru glaring at me.  
He was soaked to the skin.  
Then he held up a gun.  
My eyes widened, "Hikaru…"  
He scowled at me.  
"I know you're angry… But please put down the gun…" I quietly said.  
"No. This is your fault. Say goodnight." He grinned and pushed the trigger.  
There was a bang and a searing pain shot through my left side.  
I fell forward and felt my shirt getting warm and wet.  
Then the blackness closed in on me and I felt myself die.  
For a bit.

**…**

**Okay! Second chapter! Yes, they hate each other!  
... Like?**


End file.
